Diary of crazy Authors and their Muses
by Vixens of the Dark World
Summary: What happens when you let Queen and Aray write together? Organized Chaos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aray: **__*hums tapping pencil on note pad thinking*_

_Queen: *sighs* I have too many damn muses._

_**Aray: **__*looks up* You have muses just for wrestling. You forget I got the Winchesters and the ones from the Covenant too. _

_Queen: Nope. I have Dr. House too. I have a craziness of all kinds._

_**A. Edge Muse: **__Damn it Aray why is it when you two finally decide to write together I'm not in the story?_

_Queen: *looks around scared* Umm Edge muse. You might want to hide._

_**Aray:**__ Because I wanted to do John and Randy first._

_**A. Edge Muse: **__*looks at Queen* Your not my author so I don't have to listen to you. _

_Queen: Okay dont say I didn't warn you. But since me and Arya are writing together our muses are going to be everywhere. And lets just say mine are...unique._

_**Aray: **__*looks at Queen* How unique?_

_Q. Morrison Muse. Queen how many times are you going to spell Aray's name wrong? _

_Queen: Go away. I dont need your shit now. And Edge just know not to be caught alone._

_**A. Edge Muse: **__What do you mean? *looks at Morrison* Glitter Butt wait your not Aray's Glitter Butt._

_Q. Morrison Muse: She means that some of her muses swing both ways. *he smirks and poofs away*_

_Queen: *shakes head* _

_**Aray: **__*laughs* Oh this is going to be fun then._

_**A. Edge Muse: *eyes widen and he runs away* Nooo!**_

_Queen: He better hide well. I mean Randy has kidnapped my Edge muse._

_**Aray: **__My Randy, Cena, Edge, and Christian muses take turns kidnapping me so it'll be a nice change._

_Queen: Funny but Randy is the the one who helped with most stories. Then there is Miz too but he has been missing for awhile._

_**Aray: **__*looks around* Hmmm...Actually now that you mention it my HBK and Triple H muses have been way too quiet. _

_Queen: Not mine. Something about a Chocolate tree. Don't ask me all the details but..._

_Q. Jericho muse: Damn it ! Where am I going to enter either of these damn stories._

_**Aray:**__ *sighs and looks at the muse* How about after me and her get some head way with an audience we write a special little fluff for you?_

_Q. Jericho Muse: *stares at Aray* You are new aren't you Junior._

_**Aray:**__ *raises a brow and looks at Queen mouthing* Junior?_

_Queen: *looks at Aray* Just go along with it._

_**Aray:**__ *looks at Jericho* Do you want it or not? _

_Q. Jericho Muse: I'll take it but I'm not going away. I'll help write these two stories. Give my opinions and edits. Tell you where it needs to head and what is not working. With me I'll take you both straight to the top _

_**Aray: **__*snaps fingers and Randy and Cena Muses appear* Boys take him away please_

_**A. Randy & Cena Muse:**__ Yes Aray *Grabs Jericho and starts dragging him away with out a word*_

_Queen: *stares at Aray with wide eyes*_

_**Aray:**__ *looks at Queen innocently* What?_

_Queen: You have no idea what you just started. *runs away to go hide*_

_**Aray:**__ *stares after Queen* What did I start?_

_**~Skipping~**_

_ Muse *walks around in a towel as he fixes himself cereal*_

_**Aray:**__ *walks into the kitchen and stopped seeing Randy* What the hell?_

_Q. Randy Muse: What?_

_**Aray;**__ Queen why is your Randy Muse in just a towel?_

_Queen: *pops in* He is pissed at me for getting rid of all his trunks and telling him to wear real clothes._

_**Aray:**__ *nods* Oh.. ummm you can always go to my Randy Muse..he doesn't wear trunks anymore he wears regular clothes._

_Queen: *smacks Aray*_

_**Aray:**__ Owww *rubs the spot* What was that for?_

_Queen: Because I felt like it *pops out*_

_Q. Edge Muse: *pops up behind Aray and lifts her in the air* You have it dont you?_

_**Aray: **__*squeaks* What do I have? *Looks around hating being so short* _

_Q. Edge Muse: You know what I'm talking about._

_**Aray:**__ No I don't! I walk into the kitchen to get some water and find a muse in a towel, get hit by Queen and now I'm being picked up by you._

_Q. Edge Muse: You are the new writer aren't you?_

_**Aray: **__Yes_

_Q. Edge Muse: Then you have Queen's JBL Muse. Give him back._

_**Aray:**__ I don't have a JBL Muse. I'm not a fan of JBL. I have a Stone Cold Muse but no JBL._

_Q. Edge Muse: *drops Aray on the floor* You have him, I know you do. *storms off*_

_Q. Randy Muse: Got to love him. You will get use to it around here._

_**Aray: **__*groans and gets up rubbing ass* Owww that hurt. *sighs* Okay I need my Jeffy's magic fingers *walks off*_

_Q. JBL Muse: *walks in* New writer?_

_Q. Randy Muse: Just left._

_Q. JBL Muse: Fuck. *leaves*_

_**~Skips~**_

_**Aray: **__*relaxes under Jeff Muse's fingers* hmmmm_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__Feel better sweets?_

_**Aray:**__ Much better._

_Q. Morrison Muse: *poofs in and sits down* Aray?_

_**Aray: **__*opens an eye* Yes?_

_Q. Morrison Muse: Jericho said something about you._

_**Aray:**__ *sighs* What did he say? Does it have anything to do with Queen's Edge dropping me?_

_Q. Morrison: *shakes head* He did laugh at that but thats not what I'm getting at._

_**Aray:**__ What are you getting at?_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__*keeps massaging Aray's back* Better not let her Hunter muse hear him talking bad about her._

_Q. Morrison Muse: I cant say what he said Aray._

_Q. Jeff Muse: *walks over with Skittles*_

_**Aray:**__ Then why are you coming to tell me this?_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__*looks at the Skittles* Can I have some?_

_Q. Jeff Muse: *hands over some skittles* You like ladders?_

_Q. Morrison Muse: Because I like to keep everyone informed._

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__I love ladders. *looks at Aray* Can I go play please? *gives her the puppy dog look*_

_**Aray:**__ *groans* Jeffie you know it's hard to resist that look._

_Q. Jeff Muse: *gives same look* Please let him._

_**Aray:**__ *sighs* Fine but I swear Jeffie you better not hurt yourself._

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__Yay! *kisses her cheek then runs off*_

_Q. Jeff Muse: Wait for me! I have the ladders set up on the roof *runs after Aray's Jeff*_

_**Aray: **__*sighs and looks at Morrison* Can you give a back massage?_

_Q. Morrison Muse: No but I can do this *takes off shirt and dances in a circle*_

_**Aray:**__ *facepalms before getting up and walking off to find a muse who can give a good massage*_

_Queen: *pops up in front of Aray*_

_**Aray: **__*jumps slightly* Shit woman you scared me..did you know your Jeff muse has ladders on the roof and that your Morrison muse can't give a back massage?_

_Queen: Sorry, yes I did, and yes._

_**Aray: **__Okay. So your Morrison said your Jericho is saying stuff about me. Do you know what it is?_

_Queen: *laughs and pats Aray's head* It might be my head but they don't tell me shit._

_**Aray:**__ *sighs* Okay. Umm..why does your Edge think I would have your JBL?_

_Queen: *shrugs* Because he claim JBL as his. I dont know why and I didn't ask._

_**A. Evan Muse: **__*runs by screaming* ARAY HER MUSES ARE TRYING TO PUT A LEASH AND COLLAR ON ME!_

_Queen: *smacks head* Which one Evan?_

_**A. Evan Muse:**__ *hides behind Aray* Ted, Randy, and Hunter. *clutches the shorter woman tightly* Save me Aray._

_Q. Ted Muse: *walks over with a smirk* Come play Evan._

_**A. Evan Muse:**__ No! I'm not puppy._

_Q. Ted Muse: *jumps at Evan* But you would make a good puppy._

_Queen: *sighs* Stop torturing him._

_**Aray: **__*rubs Evan's arms* It's okay Evy..Go find Cuddles okay?_

_**A. Evan Muse: **__*pouts letting her go* Okay *runs off to find Cody*_

_Q. Ted Muse: *runs after Evan*_

_Queen: *think* We need to tattoo our muses._

_**Aray:**__ *sighs* All my muses have my symbol on their hip._

_Queen: *nods* Okay but my muses tend to skip over those details. *looks at Aray* Should I have told Evan that my Evan Muse belongs to Jericho?_

_**Aray: **__*nods and runs to find Evan* Evy! _

_Queen: *shrugs* Its scary in here Aray, welcome to the dark side. _

_Q. Morrison Muse: We have cookies._

_Queen: *shakes head and leaves*_

_**~Skipping~**_

_**Aray:**__ *rubs Evan's back* It's okay sweetie I know...*shoots Queen's Ted a glare* You should be ashamed of yourself scaring a sweet little muse._

_Q. Ted Muse: I just wanted to play._

_**Aray: **__He told you no. No means No Theodore._

_Q. Ted Muse: *pouts* But he would have been a cute pet. I would have feed him and such. _

_**A. Reid Muse: **__ Aray guess what? *looks around slightly confused* I don't know this place_

_Queen: *pops in* Well duh *pops out*_

_Q. Ted Muse: Who is he?_

_**A. Reid Muse: **__Who was she? Whose that guy? Where am I? *looks around pouting*_

_**Aray:**__ *rubs temple* Reid sweetie go find Caleb and tell him your news. _

_**A. Reid Muse: **__*pouts* Fine *disappears pouting*_

_Q. Ted Muse: He is a baby._

_**Aray: **__No he's just been feeling kind of abandoned._

_Q. Ted Muse: Why?_

_**Aray: **__Because I haven't written any Covenant stories in a while._

_Q. Ted Muse: Oh well I have a way to fix that. *grabs Evan* There now focus on them *poofs away with Evan*_

_**Aray: **__ Damn it Theodore Marvin Dibiase Jr. Get back here with my Evan! *runs to go find him*_

_Queen: *pops in front of Aray* Where you going?_

_**Aray: **__Ted ran off with my Evan._

_Queen: Oh, let Teddy have some fun. He wont hurt him._

_**Aray: **__*sighs* He better not hurt my Evy._

_Queen: *laughs* He will be fine. _

_Q. Jeff Muse: *runs in scared with Aray's Jeff Muse* Um...we didn't do it._

_**Aray: **__*looks at the two* What didn't you do?_

_Q. Hunter Muse: *walks over with his sledge hammer and purple hair*_

_**Aray: **__*looks at Hunter then Jeff* Jeffie what did I tell you about dyeing some one's hair after the Pogue and Mark incident?_

_Q. Jeff Muse *hides behind Aray's Jeff Muse*_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__But this Jeff said it was okay! _

_Q. Jeff Muse: It is. Queen says as long as it doesn't hurt anyone I could do what I wanted._

_Queen: *whistles and backs up*_

_**Aray: **__*sighs and looks at Queen's Hunter* Come on I can wash it out for you *walks away mumbling about crazy muses and goofy best friends*_

_Queen: *looks at Jeff* Now go annoy her Randy muse *laughs and disappears*_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__*eyes widen* You don't wanna do that! He is really really mean right now cause of the stories that they have him doing._

_Q. Jeff Muse: But I'm cute. How can he be mad at me? *goes to find Aray's Randy Muse*_

_**A. Jeff Muse: **__*shakes head* It's your funeral. *disappears*_

_**~Skips~**_

_**A. Sam & Tyler Muse: **__Aray we need to talk._

_**Aray: **__ *looks up* What is it?_

_**A. Sam Muse: **__Dean has that look in his eyes again._

_**A. Tyler Muse: **__And Reid is making it worse._

_**Aray: **__*groans and lays back with a flop* God can it get any worse?_

_Q. Dr. House Muse: Yes...yes it can._

_**Aray: **__*looks at Dr. House and groans* Not you._

_**A. Sam & Tyler Muse: **__Whose that?_

_Q. Dr. House Muse: That's an easy question. I'm me or God. Which ever you prefer is fine._

_**Aray: **__What can I help you with Dr. House?_

_Q. Dr. House: Shouldn't I be asking you that?_

_**Aray: **__*sighs* What do you want?_

_Q. Dr. House: I want what every one else wants._

_**Aray: **__And that would be what exactly?_

_Q. Dr. House: Vicodin._

_**Aray: **__Sorry don't have any. *looks at Sam* Go get Dean tell him I need him *watches him run off with Tyler following*_

_Q. Dr. House: Were you and Queen talking about crack earlier. I'm not a genius...well yes I am. So doesn't that mean you two have other drugs...that start with a V to give me?_

_**Aray: **__*looks at House* We said people will think we are on crack. Not that we are on crack._

_Q. Dr. House Muse: Then what is this about coke?_

_**Aray: **__*facepalms* We were talking about the drink Coca-Cola not the drug._

_Q. Dr. House Muse: Right...and I can run a marathon. _

_**Aray: **__Queen! You need to talk to your House muse!_

_Queen: *pops in covered in paint* What?_

_**Aray:**__ *raises a brow* You had a run in with Dean didn't you?_

_Queen: *growls* Yes and if I catch him I'm going to break of his legs and work my way up._

_**Aray: **__I tried to warn you he is a little crazy right now. _

_**A. Dean Muse: **__*comes in carrying a bunch of stuff and sits next to Aray* You wanted me to stand guard right? *looks at her with puppy dog eyes*_

_**Aray: **__Yes Dean_

_Q. Dr. House Muse: *touches Dean's head* Hmm...just what I thought._

_**A. Dean Muse: **__Hey no touchy! *holds his paintball gun looking around*_

_Queen: Dean tell me something? What do you love?_

_**A. Dean Muse: **__*looks at Queen* My car..duh!_

_Queen: So you don't care about Sammie?_

_**A. Dean Muse: **__I do but I love my car more. *shrugs and pulls out a grenade launcher then shoots a glitter bomb at Queen's Jericho muse* Bulls eye! *starts laughing manically* _

_Queen: *smacks head* You do know that Jericho stole your car right?_

_**A. Dean Muse: **__*stops laughing and his eyes widen* That's it you Ass Clown! *runs after Queen's Jericho shooting him with paint balls and glitter bombs* _

_Queen: *leans onto Aray* You know we have started some shit huh?_

_**Aray: **__*sighs nodding* What were we thinking?_

_Queen: Dont know but lets go before we get attacked *disappears*_

_**Aray:**__ *runs away to hide*_


	2. Chapter 2

(lol got an idea for chapter 2 for CAATM)

Queen: *walks over to Aray with a paper* I got a fun survey for us to fill out. *Hold up paper*

Q. Morrison Muse: Is it a survey about us?

Queen: Sort of...now go away.

**A. Dean Muse: ***plays with his grenade launcher glancing over at Queen's Morrison* She said go away.

**Aray:**__*takes the paper.* What is this survey about?

Queen: Okay first off we have to choose our 12 favorite superstars and/or divas first. I think it would be easier just to do it together having just one list.

**Aray: ***eyes widen and slaps hand over Queen's mouth looking around quickly* Don't say that out loud. Are you loco? If R...

**A. Randy Muse: **Did I hear someone say something about a list of favorite superstars and divas?

Queen: *nods*

**Aray:** *shakes head* Nope you didn't Randy. *takes a ball from pocket* look Randy ball! *throws it* Go fetch!

**A. Randy Muse: **I'm not a do...*groans and runs after the ball*

Queen and Q. Morrison Muse: *laughs their butts off*

**Aray:** Look my muses have A.D.O.S I have to use something that distracts them.

Queen: *nods* Okay, back to the 'list'. Name a superstar. I chose Hunter already.

**A. Dean Muse: **She won't make a list.

Queen: *looks at Aray and pouts* Please I promise this will be fun.

**Aray: ***shakes head* Nope. It's bad enough alot of my muses are pouting cause they aren't being used like they want to. I'm not going to name whose my favorite.

Queen: *sighs* Good thing I already made my list *takes out another paper*

*Queen's list*

1) Hunter 2)Stephanie 3)Randy 4)Undertaker 5)The Miz 6)Chris Jericho 7) Kane 8)Shawn Michaels

9) The Rock 10)Beth Pheonix 11)Edge 12)CM Punk

Queen: See it was that easy.

**Aray: **Just wait. *leans back and counts to three*

Queen: Okay Aray. I'm going to ask you question pertaining to the people on my list and you answer anyway you want. Okay?

**A. Edge Muse: **Why am I 11 on this list?

Q. Edge Muse: YEAH! I thought you loved me.

Queen: I do just that well its not all about looks. *sighs*

**A. Edge Muse:** You put the ASS CLOWN ahead of me and that stupid wanna be Reality Star! I'm the Rated R Superstar!

Q. Jericho Muse: Don't hate Junior...but I have to ask. WHY AM I NOT NUMBER ONE?

**Aray: ***looks at Queen* See I knew this was going to happen.

Queen: *sighs* I just want to ask a few funny questions. Is that so hard?

Q. Morrison Muse: *sniffles* You didn't even add me.

**Aray: ***looks at Queen* Have you met our muses? You know how they get when you start to pick favorites.

Queen: I know. Look how about you let Aray answer the question and I give everyone popsicles?

**A. Edge Muse: ***crosses arms with a pout* What kind?

Queen: What ever kind you like. I will even make a Liv muse if you want.

**A. Edge: **Aray may answer questions but you better not ask her who her favorites are cause she has things she loves about all of us. *grins and sits down taking a Faygo*

Queen: Okay fine. Ready Aray?

**Aray: **Do I have a choice?

Queen: No. Okay. First question. Have you ever read a Six/Eleven FanFic before?

**Aray: **Yes.

Queen: See not so bad. Lets continue. Do you think Four is hot? How hot?

**Aray: **No

Muse: *shudders* He doesn't even have abs like mine.

Queen: *rolls eyes*

**Aray: **Next question

Queen: Okay, what would you say if Twelve got Eight pregnant?

**Aray: **How the hell would that be possible?

Queen: Hey you are the one who made Randy fetch so anything is possible.

**Aray: ***rolls eyes* No that is what I would say.

Queen: *grins* Moving on. Would Two and Six make a good couple?

Muse: We all know Steph has the hots for me. Who wouldn't?

**Aray: **Never! Steph and Hunter for Life!

Q. Jericho Muse: *glares at Aray* Shut it.

**A. Dean Muse: ***points the grenade launcher at Queen's Jericho* What did you say to my Author?

Q. Jericho Muse: I told her to shut it Junior.

**A. Dean Muse: ***smirks and shoots him with a glitter bomb* I thought you said that. *starts to shoot him with pellet guns*

Queen: *smacks head*

**A. Edge Muse: ***laughs* Shoot him in the butt!

Q. Edge Muse: *looks at other Edge Muse like he is crazy* What the hell man?

**A. Edge Muse: **Those pellets hurt trust me.

**A. Dean Muse: ***chases after Queen Jericho and starts to shoot him not realizing that Queen's House put in bbs instead of the normal pellets.* Die you Ass Clown Die!

Q. Jericho Muse: STOP USING MY LINE ASS CLOWN! *hides*

**A. Dean Muse: ***dive bombs over the couch and tackles Queen's Jericho* Sammy I need Holy Water! I think there's a demon in him!

**Aray: ***face palms* Dean I told you the other muses aren't demons.

Queen: *sighs* Jericho is going to need a doctor.

Q. Dr. House Muse: You rang.

**Aray: ***points at Jericho and Dean* They are killing each other. *looks at the Edge Muses* Stop laughing at them and help break them up.

Queen: *sighs* Let them kill each other. Maybe then I can finish my survey *walks away huffing*

**Aray: **Don't leave me here with them! *runs after Queen*

Q. Dr. House Muse: *walks as the two Edge Muses pull the guys apart* Okay you can either stop fighting or ...*slides on glove*...cavity check.

** Muse:** *eyes widen and he starts to run* SAMMY!

**~Skips~**

Queen: *drags my shy Cody muse behind me* Aray look what I found. Just don't say his name.

**Aray:** *looks at Cody then Queen* Why can't I say his name?

Queen: He has been hiding for the longest after what happened last time the guys found him.

Q. Cody Muse: *looks around scared*

**Aray: **Hi cuteness. How are you?

Q. Cody Muse: *hides behind Queen*

Queen: My muses are dark when they want to be. He has been kidnapped 23 times already.

**Aray: **Oooh..hmmm maybe he can hide with Evy and Cuddles. They are being guarded by DX.

Queen: Well there is a problem. *looks around* He apparently was visiting another writer and well something happened. *looks at Cody's bagging clothes and cap* I don't know how to fix it.

**Aray: **I do! *claps hands and Diva muses appear* Girls take care of him for me please.

**A. Natalya Muse: **Sure thing Aray. Come on Cuteness. *takes Cody's hand*

Q. Cody Muse: *smiles and walks away with Nat*

Queen: *looks at Aray* Umm...how is Nat going to react when she finds out he now has cat ears and a tail?

**Aray: **All the Divas will like it.

**A. Natalya Muse: **OOOHHHHH HE'S SO CUUUUTTTEEEE!

Queen: *nods* Okay as long as Randy doesn't find him. Ted isn't as bad just *shudders* Have you ever seen a possessive Ted? It's some scary shit.

**Aray: ***laughs* I don't think they will risk going around my Diva Muses..they are a little mean when you take the cute Muses from them. Randy took Evan to teach him something and he almost got his arm broken by Beth.

Queen: *stares*

Muse: DAMN!

**A. Cody Muse: ***shrugs* The Divas love me and Evan. *goes towards the girls with Muse* Girls wait for us!

Queen: Well it...

Q. Shawn Muse: *yells* HAVE YOU SEEN REBBECCA?

Queen: *covers ears*

**A, Shawn Muse: ***runs in* Aray! Hunter took my hat!

Queen: Shawn how many times do I have to tell you? I don't have a Rebbecca muse.

Q. Shawn Muse: Your lying.

**A. Shawn Muse: **How come you don't got one? Aray's got one how can you not have one!

Queen: *looks at Aray's Shawn Muse* Because I've got enough craziness in my DAMN HEAD!

**A. Shawn Muse: **Well you don't have to yell. *pouts and crosses arms* Stupid Head.

Q. Shawn Muse: *takes off hat and puts it on other Shawn* There you go.

**A. Shawn Muse: **Yay! *grabs the other Shawn* Come on I'll bring you to Rebbecca and let you spend some time with her cause I really wanna go hunting with Hunter.

Q. Shawn Muse: WOO! *runs away with his new friend*

Queen: *yells* HUNTER!

Q. Hunter Muse: *poofs in*

Queen: Do you have Sledgy?

Q. Hunter Muse: *holds up his sledge hammer*

Queen: Good. Hit me with it.

**Aray:** *raises a brow* Why?

Queen: So this madness will end.

**Aray: ***laughs* Sorry but your too far down the rabbit hole. There is no end to the madness.

Queen: *sighs* Now you tell me.

**Aray: ***shrugs with an innocent look on face* You never asked.

~**Skips~**

Queen: *taps Dean on the shoulder*

**A. Dean Muse: ***looks at Queen* Yes?

Queen: Do you own a red car?

**A. Dean Muse: ***shakes head* No why?

Queen: Just wanted to let you know that you do now. I think Jericho felt your car needed a paint job.

**A. Dean Muse: **That's it the Ass Clown is going to die. *runs off to find the muse*

Queen: Aray? Where are you?

**Aray: ***groans* Can't I get a massage in peace? *sighs as Jeff Muse leaves*

Queen: No. Now back to my survey. *takes out paper*

**Aray: **Fine.

Queen: Okay. Five/Nine or Five/Ten. Which do you like better?

**Aray: **Neither

Queen: You have to choose.

**Aray: **No I don't

Queen: Yes you do its in the rules.

**Aray:** No you said to answer the questions. You never said I had to choose. I don't like either one better than the other.

Queen: *sighs* Fine, lets just continue. Okay is there such thing as a One/Eight Fluff?

**Aray:** Yep there are alot of them.

Queen: Suggest a title for a Seven/Twelve Hurt and Comfort story.

**Aray: ***thinks* Straight Edge Nightmare

Queen: *giggles* I like that

**Aray: **It's a gift.

Queen: What kind of plot would you use for Four to de-flower One?

**Aray: ***blinks and just stares at Queen*

Queen: *laughs* I'll take that as a answer. If you wrote a song fic for number Eight. What song would it be?

**Aray: ***thinks* I would use the song Good Stuff by Kenny Chesney.

Queen: Weird. I did one for Shawn and used Don't Blink by Kenny.

**Aray: **I would do it with him talking about his career to his kids then telling them that being home was good too.

Queen: *jots down a note to make Aray work on writing that*

**Aray: **Okay next question?

Queen: Okay this is the last one for now. How Emo is Seven?

**Aray:** *looks at the list at number seven then bursts into giggles*

Queen: What?

**Aray: **You..want..to..know..how..emo..Kane...is? *starts laughing more*

Queen: Fine..dont take this seriously *walks away mumbling*

**Aray: ***walks off laughing to self about the last question*


	3. Chapter 3

**Aray: ***Walks around looking around carefully clutching a paper bag close* I don't see him. *sits down and opens the bag pulling out a box of Twinkies.* yay. *opens it and starts to eat one.*

_Q. Jericho Muse:_ TWINKIES! *tackles Aray* SHARE!

**Aray: ***groans* No! Dean! *tries to keep the Twinkies away*

**A. Dean Muse: **Let her go Ass Clown. *points a gun at Jericho*

**A. Jericho Muse: **SAVE THE TWINKIES! *tackles Dean letting off a gun shot and watches the bullet bounce around* You had real bullets? ARE YOU CRAZY?

_Q. Jericho Muse:_ Yes he is *takes box from Aray and hands A. Jericho Muse a few Twinkies.*

**A. Jericho Muse: **TWINKIES! *runs off*

_Q. Jericho Muse:_ *runs off too*

Queen: *poofs in with pudding and looks at Aray.* Why are you on the ground?

**A. Dean Muse: **PUDDING! *snatches the pudding and runs off*

**Aray:** *gets up with a sigh* Your Jericho Muse tackled me. I had Twinkies.

Queen: Damn it to hell! RANDY!

Q. Randy Muse: *appears* Yes?

Queen: Go get my pudding, and do whatever you feel like you have to do to get it.

Q. Randy Muse: *smirks evilly and walks away*

Queen: *look at Aray* Your Twinkies are gone forever.

**Aray:** *laughs* So is your pudding.

Queen: *snaps a bowl of cereal in my hand*

**Aray: ***sighs* Damn Jerichos.

Queen: *eats cereal* Go after them

**Aray:** No too much work *pulls out a box of ding dongs*

Queen: Oh no.

Q. Morrison and Miz Muse: *appears* Give us some. *looks at Aray with hands out*

**Aray: **No! *runs away holding the ding dongs*

**~Skips~**

Queen: *screams* ARAY!

**A. Randy Muse: ***covers ears* Damn why are you yelling?

Queen: I need Aray. ARAY! *screams again*

**A. Cody Muse: ***covers ears* She's in her quiet place thinking of one shots.

Queen: Well is she doesn't come here all the muses are going to be deaf. ARAY!

**A. Reid Muse: **Don't get your panties in a bunch *runs off to go get Aray and comes back carrying her on his back* Here geeze.

**Aray: **I was in my quiet place. Why were you yelling?

Queen: I need to visit that quiet place. Anyway, remember that new story idea I told you about?

**Aray: **No visiting my quiet place and yeah I do.

**A. Edge Muse: **Oooh am I in it!

Queen:*grins* Well remember when I put the word superstar when I could not figure out who to use?

**Aray: **Yes but at the end you ended up using Randy's name.

Queen: Yeah I know but I figured we could give all the muses a chance to have the role.

**Aray: **How? *raises a brow*

Queen: Laser tag. *smiles big* Who ever wins gets the spot.

**Aray: **Ummm...that's a bad idea considering right now my muses have the attention span of a goldfish *points at Edge Muse who was spinning his hair around his finger* They found the F-A-Y-G-O.

Queen: Why not just say Faygo?

**Aray: ***eyes widen and then runs away to hide*

**A. Muses: ***appear out of nowhere* FAYGO? Where?

Queen: In the basement in a large crate.

**A. Muses: ***run off to the basement*

Queen: *whistles and goes to the basement door and locks them in* There.

_**~Skips~**_

**Aray: ***walks around looking around and stops Q. Randy Muse* Hey where's my muses?

Q. Randy Muse: Umm...I can't say.

**Aray: **What do you mean?

Q. Morrison Muse: Means Queen did something bad and threaten us all to keep quiet.

**Aray: ***eye twitches some and stomps off to find Queen*

Queen: *watches her Hunter Muse put large locks on the basement door*

**Aray: **Queen where are my muses?

Queen: They went for a walk.

**Aray: ** *looks at Hunter Muse and hold out a wrapped gift and a card* Hunter you tell me where my muses are I'll give you this present and this gift card to Lowes for six hundred dollars. That is alot of Sledgies you can buy.

Muse: *walks to take gifts*

Queen: Don't make me get my Stephanie Muse.

**Aray: **I'll let you boss my Stephanie Muse around and chase my Sheamus muse around with the sledge hammers.

Queen: *covers Aray's mouth* No more talking for you

**Aray: ***licks Queen's hand and gets away* And I'll let you shoot my Hornswoggle Muse from a large sling shot.

Q. Hunter Muse: Queen locked them in the basement and has the keys to the door and locks.*blabs and runs away*

Queen: DAMN. Big mouth!

**Aray: ***glares* Give me my muses!

Queen: No.

**Aray: ***tackles Queen* Give me my muses!

Queen: *shakes head and crawls away* NEVER!

**Aray: **Fine then I won't tell you my idea for a love story for Liv.

Queen: *looks at Aray* Not fair

**Aray: **Not fair to lock my muses up.

Queen: But they...I was trying to protect you and myself from their Faygo addiction.

**Aray: **You were the one who said it. I ran off.

Queen: Which means im in charge when you aren't here and I felt they needed to be locked up.

**Aray: **So when your not here I'm in charge of your muses?

Queen: Yes as long as you dont try to torment Jericho and make sure no one touches Cody or...Evan...shit what happen to him? I haven't seen him in a while.

**Aray: ***shrugs* Last time I saw him he was with my Diva Muses

Queen: Okay, he better be.

**Aray: **Okay so let my muses out.

Queen: I said you could have them. You have to get them out though. *disappears*

**Aray: ** I NEED THE KEYS!

Queen: *doesn't reply*

_**~Skips~**_

**Aray: ***walks around humming*

Q. Jericho muse: *looks at you* You got Twinkies?

**Aray: **Nope.

Q. Jericho muse: I know you do. Your Jericho muse said so.

**Aray: **Nope I don't you guys ate them all.

Q. Jericho muse: LIAR! *poofs away*

Q. Edge muse: *walks over* You've seen Randy?

**Aray: **Nope.

Q. Edge muse: Have you seen your Randy Muse?

**Aray: **Nope.

Q. Edge muse: JBL?

**Aray: **Nope.

muse: *waves hand in front your face* Are you blind?

**Aray: ***swats at Edge* No I've just been thinking alot about stories. I even got one planned for you and my Anna character.

Q. Edge muse: You mean you like me over your Edge muse? *smirks*

**Aray: **No but my Edge muse has one with my Anna character too. I'm being fair.

Q. Edge muse: So you feel sorry for your Edge muse because he is not as great as me. Gotcha.

**Aray: **You two are the same in my eyes.

muse: Don't worry. *pats your head* I wont tell him. *walks away*

**Aray: ***shakes head.* Crazy man.

Q. Jeff muse: *pops in* Have you seen Jeff?

**Aray: **Nope.

muse: Oh well he was suppose to tell you he lit the tree house on fire.

**Aray: **Okay. *sits down starting to scribble stuff.*

Q. Jeff muse: *sits next to you* What are you doing?

**Aray: **Writing story ideas.

Q. Jeff muse: Am I in them?

**Aray: **Maybe.

Q. Jeff muse: Tell me. PLEASE? *gives puppy dog eyes*

**Aray:** Nope I'm not telling besides you guys are playing laser tag to see who gets to be Anna's guy in the newest story. All muses will be paired with their match meaning you and my Jeff muse, both Randy's etc...working together to see who gets to be top dog so to speak for the next story.

Q. Jeff muse: *stands* Then I need to go find Jeff so we can make traps...I mean plans on how to win. *runs off*

_**~Skips~**_

**Aray: ***looks at the muses* So here's how it works. Dr. House you will be dealing with those that might get injured, Caleb, Reid, Dean, Sam, Tyler and Pogue you guys are the refs now no eliminating your partner meaning Edge can't attack Edge and so on and so forth.

Queen: *walks over with popcorn and candy* No bitching about someone not playing fair. You are men.

**Aray: **Alright...Go! *gets out of the way and watches the muses playing* Hey who put in real bullets?

Queen: *looks at Dean*

**A. Dean Muse: **Wasn't me. Your out of there Christian!

Queen: *shakes head as watches as Shawn is taken out.*

Muse: "NOT FAIR! HE SHOT ME!"

**Aray: **No bitching. *watches with a raised brow*

Queen: *giggles as more of the guys are taken to Dr. House* I love it when he operates.

_**~Skips~**_

**Aray: ***stands up* And we have our winner...*listens to the drum roll the refs were providing.* But you won't find out until the story gets published. *grins and runs away laughing evilly*

Queen: *watches as readers glare and runs away* Wait for me!


End file.
